defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Darridar Stonecutter
"It does not matter íf a general succeeds, but hów he succeeds." Physical description Darridar is a medium-to-large-built orc. He has a large scar on his chin, but he tends to hide it with his beard. He is 35 years old. Personality Darridar is an authoritarian but fair orc. He is disciplined and honest, loyal to the horde. He is a warrior, but he is pretty smart and has tactical and strategic talents. He loves meat and dislikes any food of non-animal origin. He hates the Alliance races in such a way that we would call "racism". He's also pretty oportunistic. Background Darridar was born into the Warsong Clan on Draenor as son of Grodar and Pargu. He has a younger brother, Korkush, and a younger sister, Shunla. Grodar was a great warrior, who was merited for his deeds during the wars against the Draenei. Pargu was the daughter of a well-known Warsong shaman. Darridar spent his early life like many other orc children. He played with other orcs of his age, but he most enjoyed the war games. He would always take command of his ‘army’ and lead them against the ‘enemy’. His strategic and tactical talents would lead to his father telling him that one day he would “grow to be a great general”. At the age of six, Darridar was jealous of some of his friends because they and their families got to go to other worlds to conquer them (First War). He as well wanted to go. But his mother did not like the idea of the family leaving Draenor, and she was glad they didn’t have to… At least, yet. During the next years, Darridar would train his physical abilities as well as study the tactics of orcish generals in the wars against the Draenei. He was a good fighter, but even a better tactician. His father, who taught him a lot, was very proud of him. At the age of eleven, the family moved through the portal to the new world of Azeroth. Darridar was over-excited. He would finally see the war (Second War) , and serve the Horde. But his excitement did not last for long, as he was not yet considered old enough to serve in the Horde armies. His father, Grodar, on the other hand, did fight in the war. After the Siege of Lordaeron, Grodar did not return. The family did not know if he was captured or killed. The stress and gried caused Darridar’s mother Pargu to fall ill, and not very long after, die. By the time Darridar was 12, he was an orphan having to take care of his younger brother and sister while his clan would roam the lands. During the years that followed, Darridar completed his training. By the time Thrall united the roaming clans, Darridar was the commander of a small regiment. His regiment was assisted in freeing the captive orcs. This was the first time Darridar experienced war. (He did encounted humans during the previous years, but he never fought battles at this scale.) Under Darridar’s leadership his regiment suffered minimal losses while inflicting major losses in the enemies’ ranks. His talent did not go unnoticed, and one evening he was summoned before Thrall along with other young orcs who had proven themselves. Darridar believed that the orcs were finally ready to defeat their foes and claim a future for their race, but Thrall kept his new Horde in the wilds, and held them back from territorial expansion. Darridar was frustrated, but he remained loyal, as he would never betray his own kind. Darridar’s disagreement with Thrall lead to him losing his rank, making him even more frustrated with Thrall. During the Third War, Darridar was glad to find Hellscream defying Thrall. He felt pride to be a Warsong orc, and was glad his clan had a wise leader who saw what really mattered. He served the rest of the war in Ashenvale. His tactical talents managed to gain him a few ranks, but he did not raise back to be a regiment commander. He recently joined the Warsong Blades. Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters Category:Warriors Category:Orcs